


I will never abduct her ever again

by Arti__T



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arti__T/pseuds/Arti__T
Summary: This happens after Stefan stole Klaus' family from him and before he drove Elena off the wikery bridge. Before she returned Rebekah or Klaus made an attempt on Jeremy's life.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I will never abduct her ever again

**Author's Note:**

> This happens after Stefan stole Klaus' family from him and before he drove Elena off the wikery bridge. Before she returned Rebekah or Klaus made an attempt on Jeremy's life.

Elena goes missing for three days straight. One of Klaus' hybrid informed him she was abducted from right under their nose and was lashed by Klaus over their inefficiency to keep the doppelganger safe. He wreaked havoc in the life of the Salvatores thinking that they were responsible for her abduction but they were equally worried for her. Bonnie agreed to help to find her friend of course but her locator spell didn't work. Caroline asked her mom to track Elena's cell but her cell was at her home because she was abducted from inside her house. 

Three days, Klaus was already pissed off at Stefan for stealing his family away and now Elena's disappearance. He was threatening Damon in the grill when suddenly Bonnie's phone rings and it's Jeremy who has called. 

B, Jeremy what is it, why do you sound so worried. 

J, Bonnie you need to come home and see for yourself Elena is back. 

This dialogue gets the attention of all the vampires and hybrids present in the grill to her phone. Klaus snatches the phone 

K, I have to talk to your sister, give her the phone. 

J, Well she is not in the condition to talk, she is not fine, that's why I called Bonnie, just give her the phone. 

Klaus throws the phone away before vamping out of there and Damon catches it, he picks up and says, 

D, What do you mean she is not in the condition to talk. 

J, I mean I found her lying unconscious in the front yard. I brought her in, she is lying on her bed and she hasn't woken up since then. 

Damon gives an annoyed expression and repeats, " **SINCE THEN** What do you mean since then, since when little Gilbert." 

J, Two hours. 

D, Elena has been back for two hours and you are only informing that to us now, don't you know how worried we all were for her already. 

J, When I rushed to her she was partially awake and she asked me not to inform you all, she just wanted to rest and now that two hours have passed and I tried to wake her up, she is not waking up, her heart rate is fine, she is just not getting up, that's why I called Bonnie. 

D, I am coming, I'll bring BonBon with me.

Klaus rings the doorbell to the Gilbert house and there he gets the smell of the Salvatore he has been looking for he turns and sees him standing there "Stefan, come to see your lady love mate" 

Next second he grabs Stefan's throat, and with rage visible on his face he says, "What made you think I won't kill you for what you have done"

S, "If you kill me you will never get your family back" 

He drops his hand from Stefan's neck and says with a slightly calm expression, "Ah, the ripper, see you will have to return them to me no matter today or tomorrow, I will find them and when I do that I will kill you lot and take away my doppelganger." 

Damon and Bonnie come there via Damon's car and when Jeremy opens the door to them after they ring the doorbell. Just when Jeremy opens his mouth to invite them in, Klaus pushes them away and stands before the door, and it's already too late because the words "Please come in" which were meant for Damon and Bonnie were already said to the hybrid. 

He gets a smirk on his face, he says, "Gladly" and walks in. 

Damon Bonnie and Jeremy all three stay still for a few seconds at what just happened. 

But not Stefan, he was quicker than his buddies, he jumped through the window and was beside his lady love when Klaus entered her room. He stands as a shield before Klaus and says, "I won't let you take her." 

K, "She is not safe here anymore Stefan or did you forget the part where she was abducted from the safety of her own home." 

S, "Yeah and she is not safe anywhere near you because you want to use her as a blood bag for creating hybrids." 

Elena keeps both her hands on her ears and says "stop the noise" pain clear in her voice, eyes shut. 

Stefan goes to her side and says "Hey, Elena you..." 

She takes a pillow and throws it on him and yells "I said stop the noise" her eyes still closed. 

Elena turns to her left and covers the ear on top with a pillow when she hears police siren. She cries in pain, "Stefan stop the sound please, my head hurts."

Both Klaus and Stefan look at each other and have the same thought in their minds _is she in transition_

"No I am not in transition" both get shocked on Elena's statement, how did she read their minds, "I just have a severe headache."

Multiple thoughts cross both their minds and she cries in pain, "Stop talking, please take this outside, I need silence, my head hurts."

Klaus speaks in his defence, "we didn't say a word love and because your head hurts so much" he bites into his wrist and sits on his bed offering it to her. She takes his wrist to her mouth and sucks his blood. 

Stefan on the other hand has his attention on the talks down stairs, it is Sheriff Forbes. She wants to question Elena about her disappearance and Caroline who has entered along with her says that Elena needs to rest first and then she can answer their questions.

Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline were on team 'give Elena a break' and 'Damon and Liz' wanted to inquire her now.

"I will not go with you Klaus, no matter Stefan's attention is on me or is diverted elsewhere". 

Of course Klaus didn't voice these thoughts, however Elena's statement was enough to get Stefan's attention back on her. 

" You cannot lock me away Stefan, if you do that I will never forgive you for this." 

The vampire blood didn't heal her headache, it only made it worst. Klaus on the other hand is intrigued, he has seen this kind of magic before, although only a part of it but he knows that his girl is not in transition, she is just overloaded with dark magic which is the very reason he has to take her away before the Bennet witch makes an appearance. 

"You have heard of this before." A hint of hope in her voice, eyes shut, still laying on the bed and Klaus sitting by her side stroking her hair with a smug on his face "yes love, I've heard of it." 

"Please, Please tell me" voice breaking due to pain "how to stop the pain" 

Klaus thinks 'wow, what an opportunity I can tell her any story I like and she will come with me to whatever corner I take her, oh how desperate this pain has made her' 

Elena opens her eyes with a jerk, and grabs his throat, while staring into his eyes with a dark expression she says, "I am desperate not stupid, how dare you think you'll take me away and I would let you." Her hold is too tight on Klaus' neck and Klaus can't believe it, his doppelganger is actually stronger than him. 

He was going to pass a compliment when she pulls him a little towards her and then pushes him away, throwing him on the wall beside the door, there she sees Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and Sheriff Forbes standing.

Damon quips, "wow, glad that I didn't miss the show" 

Klaus' expression is now from impressed to murderous, "How dare you" he vamps towards her faster for any eye to catch but hers, to her he is as slow as a turtle, she picks a spray bottle which is filled with a mix of vervain and wolf's bane and sprays it on his eyes making him scream in pain and stop near her bed.

His hand covers his face waiting for him to heal and it is only then when he stops on his own that others are able to see him. 

So many people so many thoughts and after the show in her room, people are commenting, enjoying themselves, asking her questions about her whereabouts and thinking about her newly found powers. With so much to hear she covers her ears again, her headache becomes from worse to worst, she creams in pain again "stop, stop talking, I don't want to hear anything" 

Klaus grabs her wrist and vamps her away, when he stops she is in his mansion, his one arm wrapped around her neck and the other, holding both her wrists behind her back, he stands behind her and makes her walk into his room she says, "Let go off me" 

He pushes her inside the room and says, "Certainly"


End file.
